Infect Me With You're Love
by Bookworm247
Summary: With christmas apporaching Naruto can't wait to celebrate with his lover Sasuke. There's just one problem they hav't told their parents yet. But when Naruto pays Sasuke a visit he come's home with more than just love sickness. Can the two ninja work up the courage to tell there parents...read and find out. NarutoXSasuke with some soft Yaoi


**Hi everyone Bookworm247 here if you are one of my followers then welcome back if you are new to my stories then welcome to the mad house. I've really wanted to write this story for a few months now but haven't quite got round to writing it up. But one day I listened to one of my favorite bands and one of there songs gave me the idea for the title. From there it felt right that I should right it down.**

**Warning contains Yoai: You have two choices if you press the close button you can go back to the search engine and read a different story. Or you can scroll down and read this story and discover a new paring.**

**I don't Own Naruto  
**

**In this story Naruto's mum and dad are alive and so are Sasuke's parents, Rin and Obito.**

* * *

**Infect Me With Your Love**

Four days remained until christmas reached the hidden leaf village. In the missions hall team seven stood proudly in front of the Hokage handing in another mission report for that day. "Your doing well even though your down a ninja you've still managed to complete your missions successfully. I think team seven has completed the most missions this week. Lee and Guy-Sensei haven't even come close this year." Minato beamed proudly.

"Why do I get the horrible feeling that Guy will pester me later for a rematch." Kakashi said dreading it.

"No worries just challenge him to a game hide and seek genjutsu style it will take him all night to realise. You can sit in a tree somewhere and enjoy the show."

"Naruto that's a..." Kakashi stopped scolding "Fantastic idea." He ruffling his students hair.

"It's all thanks to my shadow clones dad..I mean Hoakge-Sama."

Minato looked back at his son warmly. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to call me by my title. Especially around the holidays." He felt pride in his son for coming up with such an inventive use for his trade mark jutsu. "Very clever, you'll have to show me how you do it. When I get home. Maybe we can spar later."

"Really you mean it dad? Alright another early christmas present. I got to spar with sensei yesterday now I get to train with my dad." The blonde cheered dancing round the room.

The fourth laughed it was always refreshing to see his son in such good spirits. "Someones in a really good mood today." He mentioned casually.

The conversation was interrupted by a kind gentle medical ninja walking into the room delivering her fitness report. Rin was like a big sister to Naruto looked out for him. "Oh I have some good news for team seven." the medical ninja explained. "Sasuke's fit enough to return to active duty tomorrow." She said with a smile.

The blonde was the first to start celebrating. "Yeah now that jerks coming back things will go back to normal." He cheered happily.

"We'll that's all the missions you can have the rest of the afternoon off. Be careful and don't stay out for too long I thinks its going to start snowing soon."

Naruto smiled back reassuringly. "Don't worry I wont be out for long."

Minato looked at his former student thoughtfully for a moment. "Is it just me, but has Naruto been acting strange lately?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee on the table.

The copy ninja looked up from his book and agree to his teachers statement. "I know he's been really happy lately and he hasn't asked me or Iruka to buy him Ramen for about three months."

Minato abruptly spat out his hot drink ruining the paper work on his desk. What?!"

"You didn't know?"

The fourth wiped his mouth with his wrist and shook his head."He hadn't been asking for it at home, but I assumed he still got his fix from somewhere. Seriously three whole months!" He exclaimed.

"If he hasn't been eating ramen, What's he been eating at home then?" The copy ninja asked.

The fourths next reply left the copy ninja spell bound."Vegetables anything healthy really."Kakashi all but fainted at this news. His junk food addict student reformed.

Rin smiled to herself, unlike her two teammates and sensei she knew exactly what was going on with Naruto. "Who ever they are I hope there making you happy Naruto."

Despite the fact it started snowing heavily Naruto continued to race through the village at top speed, determined to get back to his secret love. "I can't wait to tell him the good news. Missions aren't just aren't the same with out Sasuke."

He soon came to the Uchiha compound Naruto knew his way round the complex maze of stalls and houses. Sure enough he found the single story mansion right in the center of the small village.

Instead of knocking on the front door Naruto went to the side of the house to a particular window."He looks so peaceful like that." The blonde thought soaking the rare sight. He ended up just standing outside the bedroom window staring at his sleeping boyfriend letting snow pile up on in his hair. After awhile it started getting really heavy. To avoid getting buried Naruto used one of his weapons to pry open the window. Quietly slipping through the window as q as possible sliding it shut again with the utmost care.

Finding himself shivering the fidget blonde dusted the melting snow off his cloths and head. He turned to look at how warn Sasuke looked under the covers. Slowly and carefully he climbed on the bed and lay on top of the raven. Letting his head fall gently onto Sasuke's chest relishing the warm scent. "I think I'll stay here for a bit, besides I feel a little cold." He said to himself drifting off.

* * *

When Sasuke slowly began to rise from his slumber the first thing he became aware of was his blanket felt unusually heavy. Not only that he felt hot and sweat. Thinking it was another fever Sasuke groaned. "Great, I thought I was over this stupid flu." He grumbled angrily. Thanks to his mother and brother he'd been confined to his bedroom, drugged out of his head on flu medicine and to top it all off, he hadn't seen his gorgeous boyfriend in nearly a week.

But when he heard his blanket began to snore. He carefully lifted his head slowly only to see Naruto lying on top of him sound asleep with his head resting on his chest. The raven allowed himself a small smile at the sight of his boyfriend sound asleep without a care in the world. As he watched the blondes chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm Sasuke reminded himself of the events that brought the two of them together.

A year and half ago Sasuke never thought he could fall for someone like Naruto, not a million years, not just because he was a boy. They'd been best friends since they were kids thanks to their mothers close friendship they saw a lot of each other.

They'd always played together trained, slept over each other's houses it was safe to say that despite the obvious differences between the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke were best of friends both would protect the other without hesitation. Their closeness didn't end with just trust. They'd never been shy about having a hug or sharing a bed together. It was only when they reached the age of twelve did it start to get awkward between. Them on one occasion Sasuke overheard his mother and father talking in the kitchen in low whispers. "I'm just worried it's not normal for two teenage boys to spend so much time together."

The next voice he heard was his mothers usual soft voice. "What's there to worry about? It's nice that Sasuke has someone like Naruto he's close to. You know he finds it really hard to let other people in Itachi's the only other person he trusts."

"What about us?" The stern father asked.

"We're his parents it's not the same thing." She explained. "I don't have a problem that he's a jinchuriki Naruto's not evil and I know he'd never let anything happened to Sasuke. How many times has that boy protected Sasuke on missions and at home."

Fugaku hesitated before he spoke again. "That's what I'm worried about. That boy is too close to Sasuke for my liking. What if he starts turning are son you know...Gay. I don't know if I could handle it."

The raven didn't even wait to hear what happened next. It hurt that his father would talk about him like that. "I don't have feelings for Naruto. Do I." That evening he sat in his room and thought about his relationship. It was true he liked his close bond with the hyper active ninja. He always left him feeling happy and warm. And his heart rate would increase when Naruto was close by. Even the smell of ramen made him think of the blonde. Upon leaning Naruto was a jinchuuriki it only heightened Sasuke's protective nature towards his teammate. None of the villagers dared to call Naruto _thing_ or _it_ in his presence. The more the raven thought about his teammate the raven found himself smiling. "maybe I do like him like after all."

But he couldn't be gay Uchiha's weren't supposed to date guys.

Sasuke's course of action involved trying to ignore his strong attraction towards the blonde the best he could. "It will go away if I just ignore it." He told himself over and over in his mind.

The raven started off by keeping his distance only spending time with Naruto on missions. He stopped inviting Naruto over and began training on his own even though he found it lonely without the blonde's loud voice. Ahath ough that was better than the next phase of his plan to prove to his father his was worthy to carry his families name .

The worst part was forcing himself to go on dates with his fan girls. The raven tried in vain to drown out his feelings by spending time with girls that ogled him constantly. But Sasuke found it impossible to like any of them. If one of them kissed or hugged him the raven pushed them off and never spoke to her again. The thing he hated the most was he could never be himself around them. In his head he kept comparing the various girls with the blonde enigma. "Naruto never minded me training he'd ask to join me, He'd never ask me to change. And he wouldn't even dream of buying me sweets."

This arrangement would've continued for much longer if it wasn't for an unexpected late night visit from his dream. One night he was woken up by someone jumping on top on him.

Naruto was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed with a bag of freshly grown tomatoes on his Lap. Before Sasuke could even ask why his teammate was in his bedroom late at night with a bag of his favourite food., he surprised him. "I'm sorry alright!" The blonde yelled.

"What are you talking about? And keep your voice down my parents will hear you."

"Don't give me that you jerk, You haven't spoken to me for nearly a year. What happened between us? We used to do everything together I tried asking your brother but he didn't know why ether. invite me over your house you didn't even come to my birthday party last month. you wont even look at me anymore. So What did I do?

"Naruto I'm not angry with you." Sasuke said gently.

"Then why? I'm not leaving here until you give me answer." The blonde demanded.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde feeling very guilty. While trying to impress his father and live up to his clans name he'd hurt his best friend terribly. He gently cupped Naruto's face with his hand. "This is why." He whispered letting his lips meet the blondes. his .

The kiss was electric he nervously waited for Naruto to shove him off and scream that he never wanted to see him again. But to Sasuke's surprise and joy the blonde didn't at first he went very still but after he relaxed and leaned in to the warm kiss. Sasuke began using his tonge to ask for admittance to Naruto mouth which was granted.

After awhile the two needed to part for air. I wish you'd said something before."

"I've wanted to do that for years."

"What."I thought you'd kill me if I tried."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke."Never, I've always liked you but I didn't know you liked me back. I came here because I didn't want us to fall out. Even if you never felt the same I still care about you." He explained.

the raven slipped his arms around the Naruto's waist and pulled him on to his lap the blonde didn't struggle at all he Sasuke rested his chin on the boy's hair soaking in the boys scent. Sasuke didn't realise how much he'd missed it. For the first time in the ravens life he felt whole. "So Sasuke which one of us gets to be on top."

"Hmm, why don't we save that battle for later?"

It was that last sentence that brought Sasuke out of his memory and back to reality. "This position needs changing immediatyly." The raven cleared his throat just loud enough, startling the blonde from his light snooze.

BeforeNaruto could say anything Sasuke spoke first."dobe, tell me exactly what we discussed three months ago." He demanded.

Naruto yawned and lifted his head up while he tried to remmember. "You told me to cut back on my Ramen intake and eat healthy food." He answered sleepily. Thinking he'd got the answer right Naruto went back to resting his head on Sasuke's warm chest.

The raven nodded impressed. "That and something more importaint."

Naruto simply shrugged in response. "Then I don't know." Sasuke surprised Naruto by flipping over on to his back effectively swapping their positions. "I'll repeat myself again, you are the uke I am the Seme."

Now that The raven was in his rightful place he began kissing the blondes neck tenderly Naruto moaned with pleasure when Sasuke sucked on his sensitive spot on his neck. "Keep it down, Itachi will hear us." He warned.

When Sasuke finished bombarding Naruto with kisses he pulled away and went to get up much to a certain blonde's anyones. Quickly he sat up snuggled the ravens back not wanting the warmth to leave. Instead of getting annoyed by Naruto's sudden need for comfort he smiled and brushed a few locks out of his eyes. "What's got into you all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Nothing I just feel really cold." The shivered.

Sasuke suddenly noticed that his boyfriends hair and cloths felt a little damp. A quick glance out his window and saw it was snowing heavily. With no coat in sight Sasuke realised what happened. "Well that's what happens when you run in the snow with no coat on and fall sleep with wet hair. I bet you stood outside my bedroom window when the snow started falling." The raven accused.

Naruto nodded while he continued to snuggle the ravens back. "I can't help it that your sexy sleeping pose hypnotised me." He suggested.

Sasuke nearly fell of the bed at this. "You think I have a sexy."

Naruto smiled he'd caught the raven completely off guard. Now it was his turn to have some fun. "Of course I do your perfect in every sense of the word, your bodies toned in all the right places your hair is soft as silk and the best part is your kind, smarter than I could ever dream."

Sasuke smiled this was what he loved about the blonde. He turned round only to see Naruto half asleep on his shoulders. "He looks exhausted. I bet he's pushed himself to his limit again." A clever plot suddenly formed into the Uchiha's mind He knew just how to thank the sleepy blonde. "Why don't we get you out of these awfu.. I mean wet cloths first? Then I'll loan you a pair of my pajamas while you dry off."

Even in his sleepy haze Sasuke's reasoning seemed right wet cloths did equal a very cold body. Slowly the cold blonde stripped out of his orange jump suit and slipped into the clean pajamas.

The raven noticed his lover shivering in the pajamas and smirked his plan coming together perfectly. He grabbed the bed covers and warped it around himself and lovers shaking frame encouraging him to rest. "Lie down with me for a minute and. I'll soon warm you up."

Naruto obeyed and could already feel his aching muscles relax against the soft mattress benth him. The combination of Sasuke's scent and warm body quickly lulled Naruto's already sleepy mind into a semi concois sate. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain raven, "You wouldn't happen to feel tired." He whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

The blonde suddenly realised Sasuke's evil plan. "Jerk, you tricked me into this." The blonde grumbled quietly. He tried to get himself up but it felt so nice and warm cuddled up with his teammate.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently as possible knowing his boyfriend couldn't resist the temptation. Sure enough Naruto rolled over and began nuzzling his chest again in surrender before letting himself drift off.

* * *

Itachi slowly walked towards his younger brothers room to check that he was alright. for what might have been the one hundredth time that day. poked his head through the sliding door he went to call out to his, but his voice ended up getting stuck in his throat.

Even in the dim light the skilled ninja's eye's could make the distinct shape of two bodies lying under the covers together. He looked around the room checking for clues on the side of the bed he noticed a distinctive orange jump suit. It didn't take a genus to work out who the second body was. "I should've known." With his eailer mission suddenly abandoned Itachi raced for his camera and began taking snaps. Each one worth its weight in gold. But unfortunately the flash went off disturbing one of the occupants.

Naruto stirred at the bright light before whimpering. "Fuck, for god sake please don't wake up." He prayed, if ether of them woke up there was no way he'd leave the room alive. Thankfully for Itachi god heard his plea, Sasuke slowly woke up to the sound of Naruto's discomfort. For a moment the eldest Uchiha worried for the blonde's safety. But to his surprise his brother simply yawned and began whispering soft words to soothe the sleeping blonde. Before rubbing his hair only to succeed on making them look even more sweet.

Itachi couldn't belive his eyes. He'd never heard or seen his brother act so gentle and tender to anyone. The eldest Uchiha blinked four times so he could reactivate his Sharingan to make sure they were working properly. He'd noticed the subtle change in Sasuke since he'd made up with Naruto he was friendlier and coming home later. "this explains so much"

Sasuke's head shot up at once at the voice. "Nisan...It's not...what it...looks like." He stuttered nervously trying in vain to come up with a plausible reason for him holding Naruto in such an intimate poston. Amazingly Naruto didn't stir from the comotion and remained sound asleep against him.

His older brother raised his hand to silence his younger brother. He couldn't resist teasing him. "I can't belive you'd do this to me." Itachi spat. "How long have you two been together?" He asked.

Seeing that there was no way to talk himself out of the situation Sasuke swallowed his pride and told his brother the truth. "Six months tomorrow." He admitted timidly.

Itachi pretended to shake his head disapprovingly. "I can't believe how selfish you are. Keeping this from me for so long I'm your brother I should know about these things. I've missed out on so months of torment you on." He said smiling at his now confused brother.

The younger Uchiha stared at his older brother perplexed. "You don't mind?"

Itachi leaned down and gently rubbed the sleeping boy's locks. "Of course I don't mind. I actually like Naruto he's perfect for you. Not only does he make you look more human but it will be nice to have someone else to help me torture you." He said while Sasuke throw him filthy looks. "Naruto I could kiss you now for giving me this but I think my brother would death stare me into an early grave." Itachi raised an eye brow when noticed the blonde shivering despite being under the covers.

Sasuke pulled his boyfriend closer trying to keep him warm, before explaining to Itachi. "Dobe, he was out in the snow earlier and got wet."

The older Uchiha sighed and went to the cupboard and pulled out an extra blanket, before placing it over the two forms."Let Naruto rest here until the snow stops." He proposed

"Are you sure? what if mum and dad walk in a see us?" The raven asked. It was bad enough that his brother found them both like this. His parents.

"I can't throw him out in this weather. My sadistic humour is reserved only for you. I won't say anything to mother and father. But I think you should and soon. I also need To tell Naruto's mum and dad that their son is safe. Unless you want the fourth Hokage to see you taking advantage of his son."

* * *

It wasn't until night fell did the blonde wake up. The blonde turned his head to look at the time and saw the numbers read nine o'clock. Naruto couldn't belive he'd slept most of the afternoon away. Quickly he shot up and got dressed even though his cloths still felt damp. "My mum and are going to kill me when I get home."

"You're awake at last." Sasuke yawned. "And thanks to your little nap my brother walked in on us. So now Itachi knows. He saw us together.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He'd though about this for hours while he watched Naruto sleeping. "I think maybe it's time we tell are parents about us."

The blonde stared back at his boyfriend shocked. He knew all about Sasuke's fear of rejection. "Are you sure I know how scared you are about telling them. We could wait till christmas is out-of-the-way if you want."

"No it's time." Sasuke said firmly.

Knowing how hard this de ion was for Sasuke Naruto came up with a plan of action. "Ok, I'll tell mine tonight and after tomorrows mission we can tell your parents together." He suggested. The raven nodded gratefully at the plan. After he got dressed the two lovers kissed before parting.

When Naruto opened his front door and stepped in the first person to greet him was his father. "Hey son." His father called casually.

To the boy's surprise his mother and father didn't look angry at all. Just to make sure he apologised anyway. "I'm really sorry dad. I completely forgot about are spar. I went to see Sasuke and I fell asleep." He hurriedly explained.

Minato simply smiledat his son."We know where you were. Itachi sent us a message awhile ago. I'm not angry with you I'm glad you two are close again after that incedent. Why did you go there anyway Sasuke's been ill with the flu.

"I...I er..." Naruto hesitated he looked at both his parents faces. Even though he promised Sasuke wanted to tell them. But even though he'd slept for most of the afternoon he still felt sore and exhausted. He made up his mind to tell the in the morning during breakfast. Quickl Naruto came up with an excuse. "I just wanted to make sure he was ok and tell him all the missions he's missed out on."

"You're shivering." His mother pointed out.

"Yeah..it's..cold..and..I for got my coat this morning."

His mother gave an exasperated sigh. "When you've finished your dinner Go and have a warm bath then get yourself off to bed. I don't want you catching a cold not with christmas so close."

The blonde shook his head food and taking a warm bath was the last thing on his mind at the moment. "If you don't mind I'll just go to bed." He said making his way to his bedroom. Leaving his parents confused. Never in Naruto's life had he been so happy to see his bed. He quickly got into his bed cloths, grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

Despite the fact he'd slept all afternoon as soon as Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes, he quickly fell asleep. What felt like five minutes later the blonde could hear a soft voice call his name. "Naruto. It's time to get up."

The blonde snorted, his mother loved to pull pranks on him no matter what time of day it was. "Very funny mum." He said tiredly closing his eyes again.

"Don't make get the bucket out, I just put the turkey in it to defrost." She warned.

A rush of cold made the poor blonde leap a foot in the air. True to her word his mother was holding the empty bucket in her hand. "Mum! that's...really ..cold...I...just...went..to...bed a few minutes ago." He said through his chattering teeth.

"Don't be silly it's nine o'clock in the morning." She said pointing to the clock on the bedside table. "Now Get up and have some breakfast your last as it is. Or I will get the other bucket out."

The blonde stared at the digital numbers in disbelief. "That's impossible I just got my head down." If his mum was really pulling a prank on him it was one of her best ones yet. But as he parted the curtains he found it was indeed early morning. More snow fell lat night covering the village in a thick blanket.

Naruto sighed tiredly In truth he wanted nothing more than lie back down under the covers and sleep. His sleep hadn't helped in fact he felt worse. His head hurt, and his nose was blocked as well. But there was two very good reasons why he couldn't do that. One his bed was now soaked through and two his mother has an even bigger bucket. Slowly he got into his thermals and went to have breakfast. Before leaving to meet up with his team at the training grounds. But as he said goodbye to his mum and dad he couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something.

* * *

Even with his thermals and snow cloak the blonde ninja still felt cold. He prayed to the gods that his sensei wouldn't make them wait too long in the snow. The thick snow made the walk difficult but when he finally made it to the training grounds not only was Sasuke and Sakura already there. But both Obito and Kakashi as well. The two jonin didn't notice his arrival.

As he got closer he tried to work out what the two were arguing about. "Me over react. Look who gave up an eye because he thought he was going to die."

Obito responded angrily throwing a snowball at his teacher's head. "Baka, those rocks crushed me how the hell was I supposed to know that it was just resting on me." He barked preparing another ball in his hand.

Unable to guess what was going on he walked over to Sakura and asked. "What are they arguing about this time?" He sniffed.

Sakura answered her teammates question. "About who is the most sensitive."

"Rin?" Naruto asked. Most the his teacher's arguments involved the gentle woman in some way.

"Rin." She confirmed.

"So what did your mum and dad say." He whispered as the both Obito and Kakashi bickered.

Naruto's stomach sank. "Oh shit I knew I forgot something this morning." He said slapping his head.

"You mean you didn't tell them. Even after all I said last night."

"I'm sorry I can explain. Why don't we go over to mine and we can tell them together."

"No chance you swore you'd do it. Why are you embarrassed of me!" Sasuke yelled completely forgetting where they were standing.

The blonde couldn't belive what he was hearing. Him embarrassed of the most handsome and talented Uchiha in Kohana. No chance. But what was even more upsetting was the tone the raven used Sasuke hadn't yelled at him in years. "No of course not.. sniff."

"You were scared?" Sasuke guessed.  
"No I...

"Just forget it. I should've known I couldn't trust an idiot like you to get a simple job right."

"But sASUKE...i COUGH"

On a normal day Sasuke would've noticed how poorly his usually healthy teammate looked. But Sasuke was blinded by fear he didn't even notice his friends pale, shivering body or even acknowledge the fact he was coughing a lot. "I don't care leave me alone. You promised me you'd tell them last night!" He barked turning his back on Naruto ready to walk away but his teacher stopped him.

The copy ninja couldn't belive what he'd just heard. Sasuke the prince of ice shouting and losing his cool. and by the looks of it Obito was just as surprised to hear Sasuke so emotional. "I was just going to tell you Good news thanks to Naruto, there's no missions today so go and start your holidays." The copy ninja explained cheerily trying in vain to resolve some of the tension.

Naruto nodded and went to touch the ravens shoulder But Sasuke walked away from him and walked over to Sakura. The pink haired girl eyed him nervously "Do you want to go on date with me?" He asked turning to smirk at Naruto.

As you can imagine Sakura leaped into his arms yelling "Yes yes, yes yes." Over and over while saying. while Naruto looked on heat broken that the boy of his reams just dumped him without warning.

As the copy ninja looked on it became very clear to him what was ging on. At first he thought the argument between the male two teens was about training but Kakashi noticed how hurt Naruto looked he realised what it was really about. He slowly walked up to his student and put his hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder. "Do you want me and Obito to walk you home?" He asked gently.

Naruto just nodded sadly trying his best not to fall to pieces in front o them.

"What's going on?" Obito asked when

"Not now." Kakashi said carefully. Naruto glanced back as his two other teammates walked off together.

As the blonde walked back with the two jounin he felt awful not just because of the ravens behaviour. He felt really dizzy and his throat burned. As he dragged his heavy legs though the snow he couldn't help but wish someone would carry him the rest of the way.

"Care to fill me in."The Uchiha asked when they were far enough from the training grounds.

Kakashi simply replied with "Boy trouble." And left it at that. As the two talked the didn't notice the blonde's slow pace. But when they heard a soft thump behind them. The two ninja looked round only to see Naruto lying face down on the cold ground. At first they thought he'd simply slipped over but when he didn't get up they knew this wasn't the case. In an instant both Obito and Kakashi returned to the blondes side and gently turned the boy over.

"Oi Naruto wake up." Kakashi called lightly tapping his students cheeks Nether of them could get the boy to stir.

Obito removed the blonde's headband so he could check the boys temperature. "He's burning up. I thought he looked off colour"

Like always Kakashi quickly took charge of the situation. "Obito go get sensei and Kushna I'm going to take Naruto to the hospital." Kakashi instructed scooping his poorly student into his arms carefully. His teammate nodded and raced off towards the Hokage tower first.

* * *

It took the fast ninja only a few minutes to get to the training grounds to the hospital. Thankfully the room was almost empty with only a few people siting in the waiting room. Kakashi walked up to the respection desk where a nurse. "How can I help you today sir?" She asked nicely.

"My students sick." Kakashi explained looking down a his pupil.

The woman looked up from her notes and gave out a startled shriek."Take that thing out of here." She yelled pointing her finger at the sleeping bundle in the ninja's arms.

Kakashi threw daggers at the cruel woman's words, even being the Hokage's son. Hadn't protected Naruto from the harsh treatment that came with being the host, of the nine tailed fox. If it wasn't for the fact he was still carrying Naruto. The copy-ninja would've lunged over the desk and talked some sense into the woman. "Naruto is not a thing now I want to see Tsunade-Sama about this."

The nurses face became very smug at this. "I'm afraid she is in surgery at the moment. Now please leave or I'll get..."

"What's going on out here? There are sick patients that need to rest."

Rin suddenly stormed in to the reception walked in ready to throw out who ever started the shouting match. But when the medical ninja saw Naruto cradled in Kakashi's arms. Her anger quickly vanished at the sad sight, and the caring woman began fussing over her little brother. "Oh Naruto, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked gently.

Since Naruto didn't speak Kakashi did the talking. "I don't know. He just collapsed a short time ago and he has a fever." The silver-haired ninja explained.

"Naruto look at me. And tell me what's wrong." The medical ninja ordered.

The blonde finally looked up at the soft voice. "C-o-l-d" he sutured trying to huddle closer to his sensei's chest for some warmth.

The medical ninja pressed her hand on the boys temple concerned how hot his skin felt. "It's ok we'll get you warmed up in no time." She turned her gaze towards Kakashi. "Bring him this way and I'll see to him myself." She ordered.

The nurse at the front desk looked disgusted. "Just because he houses a dem..." But she didn't get the chance to finish her rant. As a hand-made contact with her face leaving her with a sharp sting. he woman touched her hot cheek surprised.

Kakashi couldn't belive the usual calm and gentle Rin would do such a thing.

"He May house the fox but he's also the son of the fourth Hokage and very close to Tsunade-Sama and I can assure you that both of them will hear of this." She finished motioning for her ex teammate to follow her down the hall into a room.

Kakashi sat on the chair reading his book and let his skilled teammate do her work. After a few minutes Naruto was a lot brighter. Rin was able to diagnose Naruto's illness fairly quickly. "Looks like you've caught the flu Naruto." She stated. "I wonder who from." She teased playfully taking the thermometer out of his mouth."

The blonde only responded with a coughing fit. The gentle woman eyed Naruto on the bed with sympathy. "I'm not surprised you're so sick you've worked so hard this past week, it was only a matter of time."

"How did you know I caught this off Sasuke?" The blonde enquired sleepy.

"It was your good mood that gave it away and since Sasuke is the only person that you know that also caught the flu. after that it wasn't that hard to work out who it was making you so happy. So how long have you two been together."

Naruto shook his head and began sobbing quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore because he hates me now."

The medical ninja gave him a sad look. "Did you two argue this morning?" She asked gently, mentally promising to murder Sasuke for hurting Naruto like this.

Kakashi looked up from the pages for a moment to listen to what his student said.

Naruto took a minute to ready himself before telling Rin the story. "You see because it's are six month anniversary today, I was supposed to tell my mum and dad about us last night. but I felt so rough I couldn't do it. Now Sasuke thinks I'm embarrassed of him so he took Sakura out on a date to make me feel bad."

"That son of a bi...hold on a second." The angry women just managed to restrain herself from finding the boy and performing. "Did he know that you weren't feeling well this morning?"

The blonde shook his head regrettably. "No, I tried explaining that to him, but he was so upset I didn't get the chance he wouldn't listen."

The medical ninja smiled softly and Naruto."Then Believe me when he hears your sick he'll br over your house faster than lightning."

The conversation between them ended as the door flew open as both his mother and father barged in. "Hush sweetie it's ok mummy's here now." She cried shocked at how unwell her child looked on the hospital bed. His father knelt and smiled. "Hey how's my successor doing?" His father asked playfully.

Naruto repiled simply with. "Fine thanks."_  
_

This answer satisfyed his father but his mum wasn't taken in by her sons brave front. 2what do want you can have anything just say the word.

Naruto thought about his mothers offer. It took less than a minute for him but Naruto didn't want anyone to know. He motioned his mother to come closer. leaned in a whispered something into his mother's ear. Whatever it was it made her worried frown turn into a warm smile. She gently rubbed her sons blonde locks. "I'm sure dad won't mind if I ask him."

"Minato" She sang. "Oh dear god what did he ask for this time?"

Just like her son his wife leaned in"Are little angel asked if he could sleep with us tonight." She whispered softly.

The fourth looked to his poorly child. The young father couldn't remember the last time his son asked to sleep in their bed. It was his sons coughing fit that made up his mind. "Of course he can sleep with us. I don't mind." He said before asking the most important question on both their minds.

"What happened? Obito came in the office this morning and told me you'd collapsed."

"He has the flu. The reason he collapsed was due to a fever." Rin explained and I think the cold weather and all the stress he's been under lately hasn't helped. Now this medicine will make him really drowsy and I wouldn't be surprised if he has a rough night. If anything does happen feel free to call me."

"I'll agree that he's been under a lot of physical Stress and that argument with Sasuke this morning didn't help." Kakashi finished.

Naruto mother sighed at this."You two fought again what was it this time I hope it was important?"

Naruto took a deep breath and explained what happened that morning. "He was angry with me because I didn't tell you and dad that..." The blonde stopped for a moment.

"What?" His parents asked at the same time

"That we're a couple." He said at last.

His mother breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried that it was something serious. That explains why you've been so happy lately, but what did you two argue about today?"

"Oh mum he hates me now because I didn't tell you about us. I really wanted to but I didn't feel very well, I was going to tell you this morning but I was late and you we're really busy. Then he called me stupid and asked Sakura out on a date while I stood there." He sobbed letting some tears fall.

The red-haired woman gently rubbed her sons whiskered cheeks wiping his tears away with her thumbs. "Shhh son it's ok, I'm so sorry about this morning. I should've noticed you weren't yourself. And if Sasuke can't see how special you are then he's not worth it."

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all my son manged to bag himself a Uchiha I couldn't be prouder. Wait till I tell your god father this." Minato beamed earring himself a whack to the head from his wife.

"You've been hanging out with you shameless teacher of your's far too much."

* * *

That morning Itachi couldn't belive it when he saw a mop of pink hair standing at the door asking to see his brother. "Hi, I'm here to see Sasuke-kun." She said happily.

As Sasuke walked down the hall Itachi grabbed his brother's arm and asked him what Sakura was doing at the door. He knew something was up of all the fangirls Sakura was the one Sasuke couldn't stand the most. "Brother aren't you going to spend your time off with Naruto this morning." He asked.

The raven's next reply was cold and uncaring."Who?"

Before Itachi could do say anything their mother called them. Mikoto greeted Sakura warmly as she carried her heavy shopping in her hands. "If Naruto was here he'd insist on carrying the shopping and helping to cook the dinner..." The raven shook his head at this and turned to leave before his brother could ask anymore questions.

Itachi helped his mum down the hall surprised that she was on her own. "I thought you'd be Christmas shopping with Kushina."

"Not today, she got called away yesterday Naruto went to hospital." She explained handing her son the heavy bags.

"Really why" Itachi asked genuinely worried for the blondes health.

His mother shrugged. "I'm not sure Obito-San mentioned he collapsed, Kushina went into melt down as you can imagine..."

This new piece of information grabbed Sasuke's full attention preventing his feet from exiting the house. He didn't even notice when his pink haired teammate called his name. The only thing that the raven could think of at that moment was His Naruto collapsed when he wasn't there. In one movement he slammed the door shut and ran back into the hall way where his mother and brother were still talking. "What happened is he alright?" He demanded forgetting his date was standing outside the door in the cold.

His mother was taken back by her usually calm sons sudden interrogation. "I don't know all the details. Obito came over late yesterday morning and told his mum what happened. I have spoken to Kushina this morning and she said Naruto's had a really bad night so she's at home with him."

"I thought he looked a little off the other day." Itachi noted feeling very sympathetic.

Fugaku looked up from his paper work. "Why was Naruto here yesterday anyway Itachi?" His father asked suspisicoly. Casting a look a Sasuke.

Itachi ignored his younger brothers warning glare from across the room. "He's been coming here everyday for the last week and a half to check little Otou. Brining him special medicine to help him relax. Perhaps he caught your flu." He suggested trying to make his brother as guilty as possible.

The raven couldn't have felt more horrid even if he tried. he'd treated Naruto horribly that morning. Flashes of the blondes pale face and flushed cheeks bombarded his memory. "I should've listened to him." He said marching towards the door.

Mikoto called after her son. "I hope you're not planning on going down there. Naruto needs to rest so you can wait a day or two. For now you can help me around the house. That should keep you're mind off things." She said handing him a mop and bucket.

* * *

That afternoon Sasuke left his house as soon as him mother stopped watching. He couldn't just sit around and do house work while his boyfriend was ill. He needed to see Naruto and apologise for his terrible behaviour. The dark made it easy for the Uchiha to get through the village and to Naruto's unseen. At first Sasuke checked Naruto's bedroom but it was empty. Fear rose in his thoart but he manged to block that thought. "Calm down." Het old himself. "He's probably in his parents room."

He slowly made his way around the back of the house to Minato and Kuhana's bedroom window. The curtains were closed but he could see a small opening. Carefully looked through a gap in fabric there on the bed was Naruto cuddled up with his mother. A short while later the fourth walked into the room and shook his wife gently.

"How is he?" The fourth asked quietly.

Naruto's mother yawned sleepily before answering her husbands question."He's been asleep for most of the day. I woke him up for him to take his medicine a few minutes ago. He still hasn't eaten but I managed to get him to drink some water." She said staring down at her sleeping child with worry, judging from her voice Sasuke guessed that she hadn't let his side all day.

Minato looked at his and noticed how tired she looked."You look tiered go get some sleep. I'll cook us dinner and keep an eye on are child. I can't have two of my babies get sick can I?"

Sasuke waited impatiently for both of Naruto's parents to leave the room. Slowly he opened he used his sword to pry open the window.

The raven could see that his boyfriend looked very ill. Sasuke almost cried at the sight. The blonde stirred at the sniffing sound slowly he lifted his head to see who was making the sound. Naruto blinked at him couple of times. "Sas..uke" he rasped quietly still waking up .

Sasuke dried his eyes before he started fussing over his cherished baby not caring if anyone walked in and saw him. "Naru why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well. I bet that's why you felt cold when you came over to see me right." He asked gently pushing Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

The blonde nodded weakly still feeling horrible from last night. But he really wanted to know why Sasuke was here in the first place. But before he could ask the raven this Sasuke started fussing him all over again. "Oh baby why didn't you say something I would've yelled at you if I'd known."

Naruto saw his chance and grabbed it with both hands."Why are you here? The last time I we spoke you said you never wanted to see me again." He pointed out curling up into a ball for warmth.

Sasuke shook his head. "Forget what I said. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just scared I didn't want to tell my parents first that's all. I've been such a coward and I've hurt you again. Is there anyway you can forgive me or is there anything I can do to make feel better. I'll do anything." He begged desperate to win Naruto back.

Naruto smiled this was the second time someone precious to him asked that question. But this time he knew exactly what he wanted. He knew just how to make the raven make up for his behaviour. "I wish my favorite blanky would come and keep me warm." The blonde replied.

The raven smiled a little at the word blanky. "If that's what you want, where is your blanket."

Naruto smiled evilly Sasuke wasn't the only person that could manipulate people. "He's standing right in front of me." He said looking at the raven

At first Sasuke was going to say no, but one little cough forced his hand and he relented and crawled under the covers and warped his arms around Naruto sighed comfortably finally feeling warm. As Naruto slowly drifted off against his chest he remembered something important. "Oh I told my parents at the hospital and there ok with us. But they didn't take the fact you dumped me or Sakura too well." He warned before leaving Sasuke to squirm next to him.

Nether of them woke up until they could hear the sound of two woman cooing. Slowly the two teenager opened their eyes only to see both Sasuke's and Naruto's parents standing at the door. Both woman squealed in delight at the sight of their boys cuddled up together. While Sasuke's dad looked on quietly. "Go get the Camera now." Kushnia instructed.

Itachi smiled evilly pulling out a photograph from his pocket. "Heres the one I took the other day." He said handing them the snap.

Mikoto smiled at the photo."Aww, I've never seen them look like that since they were little."

Sasuke looked to his mother and father nervously. His mother sensed "I'm so Happy for you. I'd rather you dated Naruto than any of those girls you brought round. You could have talked to me you know?" She said gently patting her son's hair.

The last one to give his blessing was Fugaku. But to everyone's surprise he started laughing. "I already knew about Naruto five months ago." He said wiping away his joyfull tears. "You started sneaking out a lot so followed you one day and saw both of you together. I approve of your relationship with Naruto."

"Really? But I thought you hated the idea of me being with another guy." He said revealing that he heard both his parents talking about it.

The usually stern father looked uncharcterisly ashamed. "I did used to think like that. But these past six months you've been a completely different person. I've never seen you so happy. You've grown not just in strength. It's clear that Naruto brings out the best in you both on and off missions. Also you're mother battered me for what I said." Rubbing the side of his face as if he could still feel the bruise.

When there was only Minato and Itachi left Minato took the chance to give Sasuke some friendly advice. "Sasuke if you ever make my son cry like that again I swear I'll break every bone in your body. And that's just what I'll do, just imagine what Kushina is capable of, compared to me your death would be painless in compassion." The flash warned.

He turned to his older brother for protection. Only to see him smirking back at him."Don't look at me like that, Naruto's been in love with you since he was thirteen. I don't think he's capable of hurting you." He said walking out the door to join his family.

* * *

**Merry christmas everyone. The next chapter for on thin Ice is coming out next year. Please make my christmas and leave a review**.


End file.
